borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Do you want another level cap increase?
Hi guys. With it looking like there will be a fourth DLC, I want to know if you guys think it's a good Idea to have a level cap increase? I can see both sides of this argument. -Yes- New Content, New levels! I want a level ##(#) gun that owns everything! + it won't be fun running through with the enemies the same level as me... Bring on the challenge! -No- I've worked hard getting my awesome level 61 guns and I don't want to start all over. I spent lots of time collecting, and now I have to start over? These are kind of what I see the two sides as so far, but like I said, I want your opinion! Looking forward to the challenge of new enemies and a much larger DLC universe, but not happy about rendering all my weapons useless. 13:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not bothered, but I would like more skill points. 13:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) DUH! Of course you'd want a level cap increase. There was an increase from PT1 to PT2 - didn't hear any complaints. Enemies increased in PT2.5 - no complaints. And another increase with DLC3 - still no complaints. And every new character starts over. But NOW you want to stagnate?! Puhleeze! -- MeMadeIt 13:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Whats the point of having all those uber gun if you dont use them on anything other than Craw.Veggienater 14:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I use my guns on the Lance more so than craw, since I favor armory runs over that giant purple crawdad. But yes, i'll be quite angry if they increase the level cap. I got extremely lucky because BOTH of the pearlescents I have are level 61. If they decide to ruin my WEEKS of effort by ruining the balance of the game by adding more skill points to the tree just to make the DLC seem larger, I won't be happy. In fact, it may just motivate me to actually learn how to use willowtree and just crank up the levels on all my guns to the cap. -NOhara24 Yes, yes I do want a level cap increase. I think it would be great if it was like REALLY difficult to level up, but since we play for hours and hours if we had something to reach for it would be great. And more easter eggs. I like searching aimlessly all over the map for something that may or may not be there.Wheeldogz 17:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Would definitely want a higher level cap, and the skill points with it. One but though, if there a going to be more skill points, i think there should also be more skills. Lg102 15:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Id love to see a level cap increase. I dont care if it makes my weapons obsolete. A level cap increase means youll find better ones anyway. It seems like theyre putting in a new playthrough. What would be the point without an increase? This game hasnt been challenging for me in quite some time, and I have all 4 classes at 61. Bring on more levels, and more points to boot. i wonder if anpther playthrough means another Moxxi point as well.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as the game code already lets you level to 70 through save-editing, I'm hoping that's the new limit. It's not much, but it's enough to give me something to do through the 4th DLC, and not so much that lvl 61 guns would be useless. Besides, I was planning on picking up a few new guns in the DLC, provided it has some lol If they release any new guns at all, will anyone care about their lvl 61 Bessies and Unforgivens anymore? Soon you'll be farming new guns instead of pearls. WhackyGordon 19:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with both Jarrad and Whacky. Veggienater 20:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) A level cap increase would be awesome but they need to add more skills on the skill tree. What's the fun of having all the skills. This would create even more builds for your character and not be just ridiculous having all the skills. MC Clatchey 20:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Damn straight. Bring in the pain Gearbox!....Just not too much, lol. Yoshi-TheOreo August 8, 2010 It wouldn't be too much of a modification to the code to add a skill to each tree, but even that is something sketchy, mainly if you play with a buddy who has the DLC splitscreen, put points in that skill, and then go home and don't have the DLC. With the higher level cap it's not an issue because the game will take anything up to 70 anyways. Pearls it boots out of your equip slots, and lets you hold them and salivate - motivating you to get the DLC. So I guess they could just grey it out if you don't, be it new skills or a whole new tree or something.. But that'd be the main issue as far as I can see. WhackyGordon 02:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Could someone explain to me how to do this save-editing thing? Is it something a noob to computers with only a basic understanding of programming could do, or would I be better off not trying to do it? I'd love to go up to 70. Also, what exactly is meant by farming? Thanks, y'all, I appreciate it. I'm a level 60 Roland, but I don't know anything about modding or anything, you know? Wheeldogz 02:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't help you with the save edit stuff, but farming is pretty much going to an area where you get good guns over and over. ie Crawmerax farming and (F)armory runs. If you want to go to 70, don't mod. Wait for the next DLC (like everyone else). 02:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Another thing to consider. Not only do they have to level up the characters (Player and Enemies) they also have to level up their equipment as well. And we all know borderlands has a hell of alot of stuff. -NOhara24 I for one would be very disappointed if there'' wasn't'' an increase in the level cap, and 70 would be good (for you people who play online it would negate the asshats who've modded their cap to 70; wouldn't do anything about Stock guns and negative health mods of course, but that's up to the developers - GEARBOX, ARE YOU LISTENING?). And I also agree that if there's going to be an increased level cap that there's also got to be new skills to spend the points on, maybe even a whole new skill tree for each class. That way it would really open up customising your build and add a whole new dimension to the game. I LOVE the idea of my current guns being made obsolete by an increased level cap; no more farming Craw, I'd have to go out and farm the new DLC, with all the excitement back into opening a new chest. New weapons would be good too. Basically, I want it all and I want it now. @Wheeldogz: if you haven't got DLC3, good places to farm in the original game are Old Haven, The Backdoor, Crimson Fastness, The Salt Flats, and the Eridian Promontory, of which the best & quickest is the Crimson Fastness IMO. You can farm earlier areas too if you've just started the game; just go through opening all the chests (check out Maps of the Borderlands if you want to know where they all are), and then quit to the loading screen. When you restart all the chests will be reset and you can just rinse and repeat till you drop. Outbackyak 03:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) yes.... and no. yes, i want a level cap increase. i love grinding, and i love the feeling of accomplishment of levelling up and having a new skill point to play with. also, unlocking the game code's level cap (level 70) will take one modding "weapon," for lack of a better term, away from haxxor's. on the other hand, no. a level cap increase means that i, and my fellow pc gamers, lose my fav current thing in borderlands, 3pdlc's. the supported game poses little challenge to level 61 players, and the 3pdlc's, with their level 61 - 64 bad guys, (and their weapon drops) are the most exciting thing on pandora. unless sofakinggood and company, (xwmstormx, amran, et al) {would you kindly} release patches to their mod's...... {can you hear me, guys??} 04:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No. wenever they come out with a large dlc the level cap increases making each character more powerfull due to all the extra skill points, new level cap would be alright.....maybe as long as they dont add anymore skill points....on the downside, i don't wanna lose all the guns that i spent hours on craw for.. i think they should just make it a multiplayer dlc, with matchmaking, cause dueling is fun but if they added like a deathmatch variant. it would be sweeet :D : There wouldn't be much point in having any strong PvP elements because Gearbox hasn't fixed the modding problem yet. 23:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Also if you guys haven't heard the news yet, the level cap is being increased to 71 because the link leading to the report claims you will be given 10 skill points, one for each level. 23:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes I do want a new Level Cap. More Guns, Whats say you crank it to level 75? Throw some new guns in there (no new gun classes, Its hard enough getting a pearlescent weapons) as well as Sheilds and Class Mods. I even wanna do damage to those infernal Claptraps. : : I'm not too worried about an increase; not counting the first action skill point, you end up with 68 points for skills by level 61 with Moxxi; enough to max 11 skills and get 1 to 3 points; with the new 9 points the DLC would give, you'd only get two more skills maxed, one at 2, and without Moxxi's, you'd have an even 13 skills maxed. While it would make you very powerful, you're not able to have everything, and you should be entitled to feeling powerful after that much game. 00:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I dont know if you have "can't see what AFGHAN PSYCHO wrote" syndrome, but the article stated that the dlc would offer 10 points, not nine. Meaning the level cap will being increased by 10. 00:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Try thinking outside the box for 12 seconds before you get all defensive and fly off the handle. Have you considered that there may possibly and increase of 9 to the level cap and an added Moxxi challenge point? Ten points doesn't necessariy guarantee ten levels.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : This is very true,but highly unlikely. The only thing they would update for moxxi is the increase of the enemy levels due to the increase in the players level. True it can change, but it was stated that the new dlc provides 10 skill points, not the dlc would allow you to get skill points in previous dlc. 00:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It's actually very likely, being that the game is coded to cap out at 70, not 71.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually, they can always change that and it would look very unappealing if the level cap wasnt rise by 10 or more. We both know that many people would whine or complain. 01:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The game is *hardcoded* to cap out at 70; I think it'd be more work than its worth to add another one level beyond that, especially since you wouldn't max out another skill, unless they added a third playthrough (Much more likely the meaning of that tenth skillpoint, since 9 + 1 = 10, and alot of people nowadays think in terms of having all DLC.) No need to flip out on me, hmm? 01:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't "flipping out", I was stating that you were ignoring what the arcticle listed. Also, the hardcoded thing isn't really an excuss. When fallout 3 came out, a few of my friends hacked to level 20. Since i didnt know what the hardcoded level cap was, i asked them why they didnt mod to level 100? They said they tried many times, but the game wouldn't let them. A few months later and a dlc was released for fallout that changed the level cap to 30. 01:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : FO3 wasn't hardcoded at level 20, ironically enough. I knew of plenty of mods that let you continue gaining experience and levelling up, and kept the number up to date. However, this also screwed with the system (Much like hacking the borderlands level would). Not entirely sure what the actual hardcap was, never had the dedication to keep levelling up with a screwy system. 01:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : : Moot argument, apparently: http://kotaku.com/5610181/no-level-cap-increase-in-claptraps-new-robot-revolution : : ..huh. I'm surprised noone thought of that obvious reason; another increase would require DLC3 already...guess we DO all think as if everyone has most/all the DLC. Anyway, I think thats a good thing, and I don't much care about the new skill points since, after all, you're only going to potentially max 13 skills in the end. I'm assuming, also, that its 5 points a playthrough; otherwise, you're going to get 20 new points, and that would be an issue, unless they fix it like the Claptrap quests where you're more likely to get a classmod or some such. 02:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Apparantly, we are only getting two skill points. Others still saying 10. 03:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) "*hardcoded*"? Since 70 is not a significant number in computer programming (unlike 255 or 65535) thus it is just an arbitrary number and there is no reason that DLC4 can't change it to anything the developers want. -- MeMadeIt 05:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) From the Kotaku article: :Update: Pitchford adds, "This DLC follows the story of the interplanetary ninja assassin from the end of the original game. Raising the level cap again would've required us to require purchase of DLC 3, which seemed like something that isn't cool for customers that want to pick and choose." That seems kind of bullshit to me. They should have just added a 3rd playthrough. Then no one has to buy Knoxx to scale up to DLC4's level. What about customers who've bought everything? 20 missions, no level cap raise... hordes of claptraps, dead recurring characters... I hope this isn't just another Jakobs Cove with a different skin.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I hope they at least throw us some new unique guns. I mean, geez, they're really downplaying the RPG elements in their DLC here. Take your static character with static gun set.. I guess once you hit level 61 and farm up some guns, it's just a FPS from there on.. The skill points don't do it for me - unless there's a new skill to put them in, do I really care if I get a couple more levels in Supply Drop? I already regen everything anyways.. WhackyGordon 06:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) "I hope this isn't just another Jakobs Cove with a different skin." - Unfortunately, the more I find out, the more I tend to agree. -- MeMadeIt 07:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I guess I thought they would have tried to outdo themselves again. I mean, Moxxi was better than Jakobs Cove in some ways, with the bank and the skill points. And obvioulsy Knoxx blew them both away. It really feels like they're taking a step backward. WhackyGordon nailed it when he said it's basically just an FPS now. Even the shooter element suffers, too, because no increase to the level means no increase the quality of drops. I was looking forward to level 70 guns. I'll still buy it no matter what it is, but a 6 month wait for this?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It will probably just be free skill point modules like in Moxxi's Prove Yourself mission. They say 10, so I suspect 5 per playthrough. 16:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Thief According to here, this thread is now redundant. No cap increase, but more skill points. 01:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think you mean "irrelevant." Rendundant means unecessarily repetitve. Sort like how since that link has already been posted in this thread, about ten posts up, your post is redundant. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't read all the posts since I last read the thread :P Also, I fail to see how it is 'irrelevant', as that would mean that my post has nothing to do with the topic. Redundant also means more than is necessary, which this thread clearly is as the details have been announced. This seems to be turning out as I wanted to though. I didn't really want a level cap increase (which would make the guns underlevelled), but the extra skill points means that your character is at least still growing. 02:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying the thread is now irrelevant, which is a more fitting term than redundant. Redundant would have made a little more sense if the thread wasn't made before the announcement on Kotaku, but it wasn't, and "irrelevant" has a more accurate connotation. As far as the level cap, I'm pretty bummed. Actually, I'm downright irritated. You would have been able to find better guns anyway, and at higher levels. I was looking forward to snipers breaking 2000 damage and finding a 500x7 masher.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Ditto. WhackyGordon 02:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I may be wrong, but did Gearbox ever release the info there WOULDN'T be a lvl cap increase? for all I know, they're still working on DLC4 and the level cap could be something they add later on. I do hope they tell people they decided to/against hardcode and delete modded guns through choice and not through lack of funds though. BTW, fun little fact, this new DLC will have less than half the number of Xnoxx's missions. I do think the glory days are behind us. Start looking for BL2. (I do hope Gearbox delivers; I haven't given up hope yet on a fantastic DLC4). ShadyCake 04:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There's two links on this page to an article in which Pitchord says no new level cap.here Now it's 3.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) BTW CJ, are you an English major? I love the enforcement of grammar on the BL wiki, no joke. ShadyCake 04:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC)